A linear alpha-olefin, which is an important material used for a comonomer, a cleaner, a lubricant, a plasticizer, and the like, is commercially widely used, and particularly, 1-hexene and 1-octene are used a lot as a comonomer for controlling the density of polyethylene when preparing linear low-density polyethylene (LLDPE).
In the existing preparation process of LLDPE, ethylene is copolymerized with alpha-olefin comonomers such as 1-hexene and 1-octene, so as to form a branch in a polymer backbone to control the density thereof.
Thus, there is a problem in that the cost of comonomers accounts for a large part of the production cost in the preparation of LLPDE having a high comonomer content. There have been various attempts to solve the problem.
Further, since alpha-olefins have a different application field or market size according to the kind, a technology for selectively producing specific olefins is commercially very important, and recently, many studies have been carried out on a chromium catalyst technology for preparing 1-hexene or 1-octene with high selectivity through selective ethylene oligomerization.
The existing commercial preparation methods of 1-hexene or 1-octene include a SHOP process of Shell Chemical, a Ziegler process of Chevron Philips, and the like, whereby C4-20 alpha-olefins with wide distributions can be produced.
As a catalyst for trimerization of ethylene, a chromium-based catalyst using a ligand of a General Formula (R1)(R2)X-Y-X(R3)(R4) has been suggested. In the formula, X is phosphorous, arsenic, or antimony, Y is a linking group such as —N(R5)—, and at least one of R1, R2, R3, and R4 has a polar or electron donating substituent.
Further, as a ligand that does not exhibit catalytic activity to 1-hexene under a catalytic condition, studies have been carried out on (o-ethylphenyl)2PN(Me)P(o-ethylphenyl)2, which does not have a polar substituent on at least one of R1, R2, R3, and R4 (Chem. Commun., 2002, 858).
However, regarding the above-explained ligand containing a heteroatom of the prior art, there is continued demand for consistently continued multimerization activity and high selectivity when preparing 1-octene or 1-hexene.